The present invention relates to electronic components wherein a lead wire is extended through a through hole of a cylindrical electronic component element and is secured to the electronic component element with bonding agent, and to a method of manufacturing them.
Generally, in order to remove electrical noise coming from outside an appliance or noise generated by an appliance itself, various electronic components are used for various electronic appliances. As shown in FIG. 10, in one known type of electronic component a lead wire 2 is inserted through the through hole 1a of the cylindrical ferrite bead 1 to cause the ferrite bead 1 to function as an inductance with respect to noise passing through the lead wire 2, so as to prevent the noise from passing.
To manufacture such electronic component as shown in FIG. 10, a ferrite bead 1 and a lead wire 2 which was cut to a required length were provided. The lead wire 2 was inserted through the through hole 1a of the ferrite bead 1 and the ferrite bead 1 was positioned in a given location. Thereafter, ring-shaped stationary metal fixtures 3, 4 were externally engaged with respective ends of the lead wire 2. These stationary metal fixtures 3, 4 were moved until the stationary metal fixtures were applied respectively against both end faces of the ferrite bead 1. Then the stationary metal fixtures 3, 4 were deformed in the diametrical direction towards the lead wire 2, and thereby crimped, so as to secure the ferrite bead 1 in a given desired position on the lead wire.
When the electronic components were manufactured as described hereinabove, the ferrite bead 1 was difficult to position, because the lead wire 2 had no means for positioning the ferrite bead 1. The stationary metal fixtures 3, 4 were required to be crimped near both end faces of the ferrite bead 1, thus making it difficult to crimp the stationary metal fixtures 3, 4, thus resulting in lower productivity and improper mass-production.